User talk:JanaLoveFlora
Welcome Your messages :) We have to many admins Jana. Stella Sirenix, FloraEnchantix1, me, FloraLoveRose... Once we have many more users, we can have an election for adminship. Can you please vote for me @ Winx Wiki. You should make a talkbox, Jana. I'm making mine sooner ^.^! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ Please don't upload fan-arts, unnecessary pictures, wallapers, re-colored or re-designed pictures, .gif/animated images. Simplier, if you aren't going to use that picture, it's better '''not to '''upload it. It will help us save some plots for many more pictures to be uploaded. Please don't take copyrighted images, and don't take photos from another wiki. Otherwise, you'll be blocked. If your an admin, kindly delete photos that aren't used on the wiki. Thanks! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but no we have Many Adim's FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 10:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Uh....Sure Flora Linphea 21:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) If you want to be an admin, please nominate yourself here. And can you be online tomorrow at 3:00 p.m.? I don't want to be in that wiki, but I'll have to... ask you something - privately. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 13:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No, but I believe it was Stella Sirenix. And okay. Anyways, have you nominated yourself in the Admin Election (here)? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Check the layout on the page. I wrote the instructions and layouts there. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, forget about that Jana. It's okay if she doesn't call you Aisha. So, have you nominated yourself? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I re-edited and voted for you in the election page. If you want to vote for me, go to Winx Club Wiki's Admin Election page. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Can u Give me A Picture for my talkbox U can do it bc i can't but i have talke box it is TemPlate:Alexis Hi Jana :D! I haven't seen your nomination? Anyways, cool talkpage sign. It looks like a neon sign :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but no thanks, Jana. I'll be finding the best Flora picture and post in my talkpage :D! And if you want, I'll find the best Aisha picture just for you :)! And I noticed that Stella Sirenix and Alexis are angry at you. Alexis, IDK what's her problem with you, but I think she said that you're editing to many pages. And that's not a problem, right? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flora Isn't Mad She is My freind And Just dont let her Down SHe didn't know tht She thought u called yourself Ashia Stella Sirenix (talk) 19:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jana how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 21:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708 how do u use a talkboxRoxy708 (talk) 21:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708 p.sHI!!! Copying Please stop copying and Winx Wiki before I report this wiki to Wikia! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 07:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I tryed But i can't fix it So Can u Tht didn't even work Really??? Oh, and I'll be logging out in a few minutes so keep an eye out for Iamnoone (Mason) and Adrian Shephard (Frost). They're going to sabottage this wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thnx I know :)! So, how are you these days? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Because I Can StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 15:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can u Make Me 4 TalkBoxs Of STella Plus Thnx StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 16:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC)